Alternative Factor
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: Neither Soul Society, the world of the living or Hueco Mundo are separate, but exist as one in one world. Stopped by those who could have been disgraced, Aizen is locked up in Muken with stripped powers. Young Arrancar, Visoreds, powered humans and Academy students work together harmoniously. But the true threat is waiting. (Bleach AR)


**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my OCs and have the use of darkmachines' Skullak Tuma.

**Warnings**: Alternate reality, general, time travel, violence, language, first and second generation Espada in Soul Society, young Arrancar/Visoreds/powered humans, revealing of almost everyone's Bankai.

**A/N**: This fic is written for three authors, whose Bleach works I particularly like: **cywscross**, **Silent Hero 13** and **darkmachines**. I take this moment to thank all three of them for giving me ideas and helping me fine-tune this fic, especially Silent Hero 13 whose fic, "The Alternate Era", inspired me to write _Alternative Factor_. This connects distantly to Through Our Eyes.

_**Chapter 1: Clarification**_

"_You're... Tōsen! Why? Do you have a reason why you would betray Muguruma-taichou?" Shinji asked in a calm manner as he looked at the apparent traitor._

"_He didn't betray anyone," a voice said, making Shinji focus his attention on the familiar sound. He stared at the source of the voice and found... his fuku-taichou, Aizen Sōsuke. "He's quite loyal; he obeyed every order I gave him. Please don't be angry with him, Hirako-taichou."_

_Shinji appeared shocked at first, but it turned to anger as he took everything in. "Aizen... I knew it! You started all this!" he yelled._

_Aizen smirked. "You noticed? I'm not surprised."_

_Shinji stirred on the ground. "Of course I did!" he spat._

"_Since when?" Aizen questioned._

_Shinji smirked slightly. "Since you were kickin' in your mama's womb."_

_Aizen glared at him. "I see."_

_But Shinji wasn't done yet. "I always knew you were dangerous; that ya weren't a man to be trusted. That's why I chose you to be my fuku-taichou; it was so I could watch you, Aizen!" he shouted angrily._

"_Yes, and I'm most grateful, Hirako-taichou. Thanks to you constantly doubting me, you never realized," Aizen answered, with a slight smirk forming on his face._

"_I just said I did!" Shinji yelled again, glaring at his former fuku-taichou._

"_No, you didn't see a thing. For this whole month, I wasn't the one walking behind you," he replied confidently, causing Shinji's eyes to widen. "I can make my enemies believe anything I want them to; that's my Zanpakutō's, Kyōka Suigetsu's, true ability. I refer to its power as... absolute hypnosis." Aizen looked smug._

"_Absolute hypnosis?" Shinji repeated, widening his eyes once more._

"_You're a clever man, Hirako-taichou; if you had treated me the same way the other taichou treat their fuku-taichou, you might have seen through it. But you never tried; since you never trusted me, you always kept me at arm's length. You never opened up to me, never shared any information, you never tried to get to know me... that's why you never noticed when I had someone else take my place._

_I had my substitute memorize my behavioural patterns and the way I interacted with the other taichou; if you had truly tried to know me, you would have noticed slight differences in our mannerisms. The reason why you're down on the ground right now is all because you never bothered to get to know me. Did you understand all that... Hirako-taichou?" Aizen mocked his former taichou._

"_Aizen..." Shinji growled in pure anger._

_Kaname stirred and glanced in Shinji's direction, mouthing the words "_you have one chance. Make it count, Hirako-taichou_." before silently releasing his Shikai to aid the investigation team_.

...

In the time since Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto founded the Shin'ō Reijutsu Academy, Genryūsai disappeared and Shunsui believed Yama-jii died in battle. Central Forty Six remained obstinately silent about the issue, so Shunsui assumed the role of sou-taichou for the 1st Division, accepting Chōjirō Sasakibe as his fuku-taichou. Shunsui's Bankai was called Katen Honekushi Akuma Tennokaze (**Flower Heaven, Bone Skewer Heavenly Wind Demon**). Chōjirō's Bankai was known as Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū (**Yellow-Glittering Royal Villa of the Stern Spirit**).

Shinji Hirako, the 5th Division's taichou and the leader of the team investigating the disappearing souls' case, learned that his own fuku-taichou had conducted Hollowfication and Arrancarfication experiments. The Arrancar were uneasy about beginning an alliance with the Soul Reapers but, once it had been explained that the Shinigami responsible for giving them Soul Reaper powers was to be stripped of his own and locked in Muken, true peace began between the two races.

The Noveno, or 9th Espada, is Szayel Aporro Granz; the pink-haired scientist. He joined the 12th Division as Kisuke Urahara's 3rd Seat, bumping off Mayuri Kurotsuchi who Shunsui sent back to the Maggot's Nest. Szayel's Hollow hole is over his private area; a place where all the other Espada thought it is wrong. The bone fragments take the form of rectangular-framed glasses. His Zanpakutō is a standard katana with a greyish-blue handle, grey sheath and its guard is similar to the nucleus of an atom. The number nine tattoo is on his right hip.

Next is the Octava, or 8th Espada, Nnoitra Gilga; the rude and lecherous Arrancar. His eye patch hides the mask fragments, consisting of a small set of jawbones and teeth surrounding his Hollow hole. The tattoo signifying his rank as 8th Espada is located on his tongue. Nnoitra joined the 11th Division as Zaraki Kenpachi's 6th Seat.

Nnoitra's only Fracción is a young, slim man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, but wore an eye patch over his right eye. He had an odd turquoise marking on his right cheek and his bone fragment appeared to be a thin upper jaw which formed a circlet around his forehead. He is Arrancar fifty, Tesla Lindocruz. His Zanpakutō resembled an unusual rapier with a chakram embedded into the blade just above the hilt and spike on the hilt rim. The guard seemed to be made of a kind of scaled ribbing. His number fifty tattoo is under his right eye, but one could not see it because of his eye patch.

The Septima, 7th Espada, is an orange-haired man with an afro-style haircut. His mask remain are sunglasses-shaped on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye and a star in the center of his mask fragment. He is Gantenbainne Mosqueda and is Dordoni's oldest and best friend. Both he and Dordoni joined the 10th Division as Isshin Shiba's dual 4th Seats. His Zanpakutō took the form of a pair of two-pronged punch daggers.

Cirucci Sanderwicci, a beautiful purple-haired woman, is the Sexta, 6th, Espada and joined Isshin's Division as his 5th Seat. Her Hollow hole was still unknown. Some say it was located on the centre part of her mask remains or in the centre of her chest, but the only other who really knows where it was is her love. She also has wings on her back to help her fly and show emotions. They're up when she's happy, down when sad, and when they're fluttering is means she either embarrassed or excited. Her mask remains is positioned on her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin. Her Zanpakutō takes the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade. She and her group travelled around Hueco Mundo with her love and his group. She met her love when she was still an Adjuchas, but after defeating and devouring an arrogant, but powerful Hollow, with the help of her love she became a Vasto Lorde.

Her first Fracción is a slender, black-haired girl with two long ponytails and pink eyes. Cirucci believed her Hollow hole is in her left eye in the middle of her mask fragment. The bone covered her left eye; it is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of her mask and there is an extension from her mask into her hair which gives the appearance of a hair tie. She is Arrancar thirty-three, Loly Avirrne. Her Zanpakutō took the form of a small dagger. Loly's number thirty-three tattoo is located on her left hip.

Cirucci's second and final Fracción is a girl with short, blonde hair and green eyes. Her Hollow hole and mask remains were identical to Loly, but were located on her right eye. She is Arrancar thirty-four, Menoly Mallia. Her Zanpakutō took the form of a short katana. Menoly's number thirty-four tattoo is on her left elbow.

Aaroniero Arruruerie is the Quinto, or 5th, Espada. His Hollow hole is on his left thigh area. He wore an eight hole mask to hide his true face, though Arturo was the only Arrancar who befriended him and didn't say any rude things about his face. His true face was a large cylindrical capsule filled with red liquid and two small, floating hollow heads in it. His Zanpakutō takes the form of a deformed brown tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the centre, surrounded by various tentacles. He commonly hides it under the glove on his left hand and joined the 13th Division as Jūshirō Ukitake's 7th Seat.

Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, the goofy, but strong Arrancar, is the Cuatro, or 4th Espada. His Hollow hole was unknown, but some thought it was located in the centre of his chest. The Espada's mask remains consist of a small plate on his forehead that has horns. Dordoni's Zanpakutō took the form of a standard katana with a purple hilt and green sheath and a long downward-curved cross guard.

Next is the Tercera, or 3rd Espada, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Her Hollow hole is located in the centre of her chest. Neliel's Zanpakutō was in the form of an odachi with a green sheath and the guard resembled a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back. The remains of her Hollow mask were located on top of her head as a ram's skull. Her number three tattoo is located on the back of her right shoulder blade. She joined the 3rd Division as Rōjūrō's 5th Seat.

Her first Fracción is a white skinned young man with blonde hair. His Hollow hole is positioned near his stomach and his mask remains were shaped like a beetle. He is Arrancar forty-one, Pesche Gautiche. Pesche's Zanpakutō is a katana with a hilt vaguely phallic in appearance and its guard consisted of two crescents that face outward. The number forty-one tattoo is on his left arm.

The second is a large, heavyset man with small, white hands. His mask remains took on the form of a tiki mask. He is Arrancar forty-two, Dondochakka Bilstin. Dondochakka's Zanpakutō is a large club with several spikes on it.

Next is the Segunda or 2nd Espada, Baraggan Luisenbarn, the former King of Hueco Mundo. His Hollow hole is located in the centre of his chest. His Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. His mask remains took the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. His number two tattoo was located on his right forearm.

The first of Baraggan's Fracción is a muscular guy with ice blue eyes and long wavy purple hair. His mask remains took the form of a small tiara with horns. He is Arrancar twenty, the beautiful and fabulous Charlotte Chuhlhourne. His Zanpakutō is a katana with a purple handle and sheath, with a guard shaped like a flower with holes in the petals. His number twenty tattoo was on the back of his neck.

Number two was Avirama Redder; the impulsive, rude and impatient Arrancar. His Hollow hole is located on his lower abdomen. His number twenty-three tattoo is located on the left side of his chest. He had numerous red tattoos across his chest and his mask remains took the form of a beak-like helmet on top of his head. His Zanpakutō is a standard red katana with an oval-shaped guard and a protrusion on four sides.

The next Fracción is a slim man with long, flowing blonde hair and light purple marking around his grey eyes. His bone fragments consisted of a smooth helmet covering the upper half of his face with eye holes and a row of teeth sewn across his chin like a strap. He is Arrancar twenty-six, Findorr Carias. His Zanpakutō is a standard katana with a pink handle and a guard that resembled a rapier. Findorr's number twenty-six tattoo is on the left side of his neck.

The next guy is the tallest out of all of Baraggan's Fracción. He had light green eyes and dark brown hair in a monk hairstyle. His mask remains consist of a large plate across his chin with two horn-like appendages. He also has two green triangle-like lines running through each of his cheeks that form inner circles. He was Arrancar twenty-five, Choe Neng Poww. His Zanpakutō is a wakizashi with a light purple handle and sheath with a guard shaped like a half-oval on each side. His number twenty-five tattoo was on his left shoulder.

The final Fracción is a large man with wavy, short blonde hair and four short squiggly lines descending from each of his dark red eyes. His mask remains consist of a thick helmet with short tusks protruding from the sides. He is Arrancar twenty-eight, Nirgge Parduoc. His Zanpakutō is a katana with a silver oval-like guard and a light-green handle. His number twenty-eight tattoo was on his right shoulder.

Next is the Primera, or 1st Espada, Skullak Tuma, the kind and honourable Arrancar with brown hair and blue eyes. During his many years as a Vasto Lorde, Skullak was a powerful Hollow and Hollows around him always died when they got too close. A few years later, he saved several strong Hollow that were strong enough to be near him with out dying. Soon enough, he met the love of his life and mate Cirucci. Their two groups became one and they travelled around Hueco Mundo together, until they met Aizen who was on one of his trips and became Arrancar. His Hollow hole was unknown, but some say it was located in the centre of his chest, but was only the size of a quarter. The only one who truly knew where it was is Cirucci. His mask remains is on the left side of his head, which looked like a broken gladiator helmet. His Zanpakutō is a katana with a black hilt and a golden circle guard. He has two Fracción. Skullak also joined the 1st Division as Shunsui's 4th Seat.

The first one is a silver-haired man. His mask remains is a crest along the right-side of his head. He is Arrancar seventeen, Aisslinger Wernarr. His Zanpakutō is a katana with a dark blue handle and a silver sheath. His number seventeen tattoo is on his right cheek.

Next is a fairly muscular man with brown hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of them. He also has two lines tattooed down his cheeks and his mask remains cover the top of his face. He is Arrancar eighteen, Demoura Zodd. His Zanpakutō is a katana with a dark purple handle and sheath.

...

Arrancar twenty-four is Ulquiorra Cifer, the green-eyed, pale Arrancar, with a cold personality. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum. His mask remains was on top of his head, forming a broken-horned helmet. His Zanpakutō is a standard katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. His number twenty-four tattoo is located on the left side of his chest.

Arrancar twenty-one is Coyote Starrk, the strong and lazy Arrancar who likes to sleep a lot and his other half Lilynette Gingerback, a hyper action girl who likes to wake Starrk in painful ways. He was originally a powerful Vasto Lorde and when other Hollows were around him, they died. In his sadness, he split his soul in half, so that it took on the form of two bodies and they were natural made Arrancar. After their transformation, Harribel and her followers bore witness to it. She offered them a chance to join up with her group which they did. Years later, Starrk had to leave because his spiritual powers intensified and if he hadn't, he would of killed Harribel's followers by accident. So Starrk and Lilynette left, which made Harribel sad to see him leave, but they met again when she became an Arrancar. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, while Lilynette's was positioned in the centre of her stomach. His mask remains consist of a fanged bottom jaw that was positioned on his neck as if it was a necklace. His counterpart's mask remains was a helmet with two horns on top of her head. The left horn looked as if it had been cut off and half of her mask covered her left eye. Starrk was equipped with a standard katana that had a pewter-coloured rectangular guard with small protrusions on each corner and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar, while Lilynette was equipped with a scimitar that had a standard katana hilt and an oblong guard. His number twenty-one tattoo was on the back of his left hand, which he concealed with a glove. His partner's tattoo was on her back.

Arrancar twenty-two is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the powerful, muscular, blue-haired Arrancar. He was also a Vasto Lorde before he became an Arrancar, after barely defeating and devouring a powerful Hollow named Zommari Rureaux. His Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. His mask remains consist of his right jawbone. His Zanpakutō is a standard katana with a crooked "S" guard, while the sheath and handle are light blue. His number twenty-two tattoo is located on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole.

The first of Grimmjow's pack is a serious man with black hair, which was braided. His Hollow hole was located in the centre of his abdomen and his mask remains is on top of his head, with a portion dropping down to cover the upper-left half of his face and a long spike that points to the right. He is Arrancar eleven, Shawlong Kufang. His Zanpakutō is a standard katana with a guard-shaped like an oval with a gap down the middle and hollow corners. His number eleven tattoo was somehow under his mask remains and above his left eye.

Next is a large guy, with long red hair; however, half of his hair is shaved and black. His Hollow hole is on his chest and his mask remains are merely the eye holes, which rest on his nose, and looked like unusual glasses. He is Arrancar thirteen, Edrad Liones. His Zanpakutō is a regular katana with a hexagonal-shaped guard. His number thirteen tattoo was on his left shoulder.

The next guy had dark brown hair and has a bowl cut hairstyle. His Hollow hole was in the centre of his chest and his mask remains covered exactly half of his face. He is Arrancar fourteen, Nakeem Grindina. His Zanpakutō is a standard katana.

Next is a handsome blonde-haired man. His Hollow hole is in the centre of his chest and his mask remains is on top of his head that looked like a broken helmet. He is Szayel Aporro Granz's older brother: Arrancar fifteen, Yylfordt Granz. His Zanpakutō is a regular katana with a diamond-shaped guard. His number fifteen tattoo was his right shoulder.

The last Arrancar looked like the youngest in the group. He had short grey hair and has square, shark-like teeth. His Hollow hole was in the centre of his chest and his mask remains is a bulky helmet. The right-hand side of his mask is wrapped in aqua coloured bandages, which obscures his right eye. He is Arrancar sixteen, Di Roy Linker. His Zanpakutō is a katana with a white hilt and sheath. His number sixteen tattoo was located under his right eye, which was very hard to see.

Arrancar twenty-nine is Tia Harribel, the beautiful, attractive, tan-skinned Arrancar. Her Hollow hole is located on her lower abdomen. Her mask remains cover the lower half of her face, her neck and the upper part of her chest, but hidden because of her jacket. Her Zanpakutō took the interesting form of a blade with a completely hollow middle. The handle is purple and the guard is as wide as the blade with three small holes on either end. Her number twenty-nine tattoo was located on her chest.

The first of Tia's travelling group is a tomboyish girl with heterochromia, meaning she has two different coloured eyes; her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has dark blue jaw-length hair and her mask remains is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle. She is Arrancar fifty-four, Emilou Apacci. Her Zanpakutō is very different from other Arrancar; they are the collars that she wears over her wrists. Her fifty-four tattoo was on the left side of her chest.

Next is a dark-skinned woman with long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and chest. Her mask remains form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. She is Arrancar fifty-five, Franceska Mila Rose. Her Zanpakutō takes the form of a broadsword. Her number fifty-five tattoo was on her bottom's right side.

The last one is a slender young woman with long flowing olive-green hair and lavender- coloured eyes. Her mask remains create a three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She is Arrancar fifty-six, Cyan Sung-sun. Her Zanpakutō takes the form of a sai. Her number fifty-six tattoo was just above her stomach.

Arrancar thirty is a young looking man with scruffy black hair, a short braided ponytail and golden eyes. His mask remains resemble the skull of a saber-tooth tiger and is worn on the top of his head like a helmet. He is Ggio Vega. His Zanpakutō's hilt resembled a normal katana with a light yellow handle and silver oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends and an unusual double-edged straight blade that's squared-off. His number thirty tattoo was on his left shoulder.

Arrancar thirty-one is a man whose mask remains cover his face with a bull-shaped skull. His Zanpakutō is a standard katana with a white handle. His number thirty-one tattoo was on his right front side of his neck, which was hidden under his collar. He was Rudobon Chelute.

...

Getting back to the Soul Reapers and the captain of the Kidō Corps and his lieutenant were still Tessai Tsukabishi and Hachigen Ushōda. Tessai's subordinates were happy to see the two remain in Soul Society.

Yoruichi Shihōin stayed as the captain of the 2nd Division and Onmitsukidō commander-in-chief. She wields a poison-type Zanpakutō called Shinkei Doku (**Neurotoxin**) and her Bankai is Shinkei Doku Sairento Shi (**Neurotoxin, Silent Death**). Suì-Fēng became her lieutenant a few years before the Experiment Incident, as Shunsui labelled it, and is fine-tuning her control over her Shikai, before even attempting to master Bankai.

Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi still led the 3rd Division. His Bankai is called Kinshara Tengoku No Ongaku (**Golden Sal Tree, Heavenly Music**). Kinshara's Bankai form resembles a sizeable, but portable harp that likes specific songs. Chikane Iba is his lieutenant and her Zanpakutō is a melee-type called Tetsu Rinku (**Iron Links**). Its Shikai form is that of a kusari-fundo.

Retsu Unohana is the 4th Division's captain. Her Bankai is Minazuki, as everyone knows. Seinosuke Yamada is her lieutenant and he has a blunt Zanpakutō: a healing staff. It is called Hīringumūn (**Healing Moon**).

The captain for the 5th Division is Shinji Hirako and his Bankai is Sakanade Ōkoku (**Counter Stroke Kingdom**). He is currently without a lieutenant and is keeping his eyes open for another one.

The 6th Division is led by Ginrei Kuchiki, Sōjun's father and Byakuya's grandfather. He was known to be so powerful; he didn't need his Bankai, only relying on his dual-type Zanpakutō's, Umihebiseika's (**Sea Serpent Glory**), Shikai stage. Its appearance is greatly similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura, with a rectangular hilt and white handle. Sōjun Kuchiki is his son and lieutenant. His Zanpakutō is very much like his son's, being a regular katana with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a white-coloured hilt and sheathe and is called Sugawara (**Strong Field**).

Love Aikawa is the 7th Division's captain and his Bankai is Tengu no Zankyō (**Long-Nosed Goblin Reverberation****). Jin'emon Kotsubaki is his **lieutenant and he has chosen to not reveal the name of his Zanpakutō.

Lisa Yadōmaru leads the 8th Division and her Bankai is Dageki Omoi Haguro Tonbo (**Heavy Hitting Iron Drink Dragonfly**).

Kensei Muguruma stayed as the 9th Division's captain and he revealed the name of his Bankai as Tekken Tachikaze (**Iron Fist Severing Wind**). His lieutenant is Mashiro Kuna and her Zanpakutō is unknown.

Isshin Shiba was the captain of the 10th Division and his Bankai is also unknown. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto and her Zanpakutō is called Haineko (**Ash Cat**).

Zaraki Kenpachi was the new captain for the 11th Division, but his Zanpakutō was unnamed. His lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi. Her Zanpakutō was nameless as well.

The famous Kisuke Urahara is the captain of the 12th Division. His Bankai was known as Uinguburēdo o Kyūshū Benihime (**Absorbing Wing Blade Red Princess**). His lieutenant is Hiyori Sarugaki and her Zanpakutō is called Kubikiri Orochi (**Beheading Serpent**).

Jūshirō Ukitake led the 13th Division. His Zanpakutō's Bankai was known as Sōgyo no Kotowari Hanenaka Raijin Kishōshin (**Truth of Pisces, Blade of the Lightning and Weather God**). His lieutenant is Kaien Shiba and his Zanpakutō is called Nejibana (**Twisted Flower**).


End file.
